Someone New
by SunshineBlondie
Summary: Hikari seems like she's run out of luck with guys, especially Gill, the selfish snob she's been trying to court. In a night of despair, she meets a new, mysterious man: Wizard. Can he help her problems? And can she help his? Suckish description, I know XD WizardxHikari. σηєѕнσт


I'm sick and friggin' tired.

If Gill barely looks in my direction one more time, I'll ring his neck. I'm not even kidding anymore. I've been trying to court him for at least two years now. He's barely noticed me. He'd always shake his head at me, his (extremely cute) clean-cut blonde hair swaying with him, if I'd made a joke, flirt, or even offer him some product from my farm. He never says anything nice back to me; the dude's a snob.

"What am I supposed to do Kath?" My friend frowns at me while the I bang my head repeatedly on the table she's trying to wipe with her cloth.

"Hikari, one: get your head up. I gotta clean. Two: forget Gill. If he wants to be an ass, let 'em be an ass." Kathy rolls her pretty green eyes, and goes to the sink, rinsing her rag.

"But Kathy. He can be sweet, and charming, and... you're right." I sigh. "I'm practically invisible in front of him." I get up from the red stool, and begin to bang her head on the window.

"Hikari."

"Kathy, there's no one left! Luke's with Selena. Anissa's in love with Jin. You've Owen. Pheebs' got Calvin. Candace somehow has Julius. And Maya and Chase are nearly always together! Who's there for me!" I smash my head harder, trying to clear out all my thoughts, unsuccessfully.

"Look, Hikari, you _will_ find that someone. He's just... temporarily missing." Kathy swings an arm around me comfortingly, trying to cheer me up. I still frown.

"I'm gonna go now," I mumble, removing my friend's hand from my shoulder, walking sadly away. She tries calling out to me, but I can't hear her. Everything is mute in my world of despair.

* * *

"Ouch!" I say, rubbing my head. The person who has bumped into me feverishly stares at me with wide different coloured eyes in shock. It's hard to see him in the dark of the night, but the moon is like a night light.

"I-I'm s-so sorry," the person apologizes with a stammer. I glance at him, and my heart leaps.

He's tall, with a silvery braid, one emerald eye, and one hazel eye. His skin is tanned, his arms looked built, and his face is chiseled perfectly.

He's completely handsome.

"I knew I shouldn't have left my home," the man murmurs, picking up his book he's dropped during the collision.

"No, it's fine," I quickly say, offering him a smile. He smiles softly. I think of Gill. Whenever I'm friendly, he rudely shooes me away. This guy doesn't; he returns my kind gesture.

"Uh, I haven't seen you around here." _Yeah Hikari, this is you. Strikin' up the best conversation ever._

He says nothing. He stares at the sky. "I shouldn't have left my home," he repeats quietly.

"Do you have Agoraphobia?" I ask stupidly. I inwardly facepalm myself, and knew I shouldn't have talked to Jin about phobias today.

The man looks at me funny. "N-no. I just don't leave my house. I'm not good with people." He shifts his gaze away, and I crawl closer to him, not really minding the cold floor, and try to find his amazing eyes again.

"Seems like you're fine with me," I remark. I give in a laugh, and he looks down.

"I'm not good with people," he says.

"Well, how about I help you with that." I hold out my small hand. It seems like forever until he's shaken it. When I first met Gill, I did the same thing, and he stared at my hand like it was infested with bugs. "I'm Hikari."

"I'm Ga... Wizard. My name is Wizard."

I tilt my head. "Your name is Wizard?"

"... Yes."

"Okay then."

We sit there in silence for a little while. A very uncomfortable silence. He shifts, uncomfortable, and tries to get up.

"Wait, Wizard," I say, his name feeling funny on my tongue.

"Yes?"

"Would you maybe... I dunno, wanna go grab something, at the bar my friend runs? You know, not alcohol, but, like, she sells coffee, so maybe..." I let my voice trail off.

"I don't like going to big places."

I am disappointed. "Okay then."

"But..."

"But?" I ask.

"If you'd maybe, want to come to my place, and have a herbal tea. It's soothing."

My father said to never talk to strangers, don't accept bribery from strangers, don't _converse_ with strangers. But I'm 19. I'm in a small village where the houses are so thin, you can hear someone shout from the other side of town. And, for some weird reason, I feel like I can trust him. I feel like I know him.

"You're not a murderer, are you?" I say this because I need to make sure, and because I'm an idiot.

Wizard pales. "N-no."

"Good then."

We walk to an unfamiliar house that is so normal, so unnoticeable, that... you really could never notice it. It is a nothing house.

He offers me green tea in a tiny china cup. I take a sip, and it is not poison. "This is relaxing," I comment.

"It calms the nerves," replies Wizard. He gives me a half-smile.

"Good, I need my nerves calmed."

"Something wrong?" he asks tentatively.

"This guy I like is a complete jerk. Honestly. I think he hates me even though I've done nothing to him. Like, if he asks me to stop humming around him, I have to. He controls people; he's a di-"

"Maybe you should just say no next time he does something like that. Don't agree with him, and don't let him walk all over then you. You're stronger then that." Suddenly, he gets red. "I-I mean, you _seem_ stronger then that anyway."

His words make me feel happy. I haven't been happy in a long time. I met this guy half an hour ago, and he's giving me life advice. This feels nice.

"So, what's with all this?" I wave a hand around the odd room.

"Spells, books, myths," he answers, taking another sip of his drink. He seems tense, like he doesn't want to talk about this.

"Cool." If I'd ask Gill what's in his office, he'd stick his nose in the air, and say haughtily, "nothing _you_ can afford."

"I'm trying to cure a friend." He says this out of nowhere.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask.

"Her. She's sick, and I can't find anything to help her feel better." He shuts his unique eyes tightly, and his face distorts into pain.

"You must care a lot about her then," I say, my heart falling. _Looks like he's taken too..._

Wizard sighs, firmly clanking his cup to the wooden table. "I've actually hated her for a long time, but now... seeing her sick... I need to help her."

"Maybe you could take her to the medic in our town," I suggest, dipping my spoon in the pool of tea. "Dr. Jin's very wise and-"

"It's not something that can be treated that way," he explains softly. "I need ingredients and a spell. Before it's too late."

"I could help." I don't know where this comes from.

"Pardon?

"I said I could help. Since you don't like going outside, I could find the cures for her."

He looks at me in disbelief. "Really?" he says, like I was just kidding.

I grin. "Really."

Suddenly, he looks excited. Wizard jolts up from his chair, and runs to another room, returning with a ratty piece of paper that has been folded too many times. "Well," he begins, panting. "You'll need perfect butter, good cornmeal, and a hibiscus flower." He says this so quickly, I almost don't catch what he says.

I laugh. "Okay."

"Wait, Hikari." He plays with his braid. "Why are you helping me? I barely know you."

I look into his eyes with my fiery brown ones. "Because remember that dude I was telling you about? He's selfish, and conceited, and... and I don't want anyone to be like him. Especially me. So, I'll help you." I smile, and finally he fully smiles back. This is nice. I have a warm, nice feeling.

"Thank you then Hikari."

"No Wizard." I lean in and kiss his cheek. He blushes furiously. "Thank you."

I walk out his house, and dance my way home. While doing my useless exercise, I run into Gill, literally. He gives me an icy stare.

"Will you _watch_ where you're _going,_" he snaps rudely.

"Nope."

And I giggle my way home, happy for the earl tea the Wizard's given me. Happy for his advice, since it really worked.

And happy I've met the Wizard.


End file.
